U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,518,302; 1,647,427; 4,162,547; 4,768,238; and 4,858,250 disclose various multi-wall portable spittoons.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,292,828; 3,301,459; 3,938,695; 4,085,861; 4,331,255; and 4,537,326 disclose are examples of various beverage containers which the user may drink from after the container is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,418 discloses a stirring implement containing a portion designated as an advertising trade name.
These references are hereby incorporated into the present application by this reference, and copies may be found in the application file.